The St. Jude Cancer Center has a dedicated and experienced group of nine individuals who serve as the External Advisory Board (EAB). This group provides ongoing advice to the Cancer Center Director and other Senior Leaders of the Cancer Center to enhance the quality and the effectiveness of the Cancer Center Programs and Shared Resources. During the past year, the EAB has been particularly helpful with their guidance as the Cancer Center went through many transitions in leadership and programs. Many Planning and Evaluation functions for the Cancer Center are supported by institutional funds. All of the funds requested from the CCSG for Planning and Evaluation are specifically used to support the efforts of the EAB by supporting their travel expenses and providing honoraria for their hard work and dedication.